los collares maguicos de las locas de mis genios
by natsumi lif-chan
Summary: tres chicos que son amigos ayudan a una anciana de uno bandalos, que les entrega tres collares que poseen 'magia, al invocar un conjuro salen tres locas genio,"no nos metas", ya lo hice asi que se aguantan les hablo natsumi   porfiss LEAN


**Notas del fanfiction:**

Este fanfic nos tiene a mi, a rata (es una humana coste ne?)y mi hermana como tipos de genios, ya se aclarara en el fiction así que lean, así se me olvidaba abra extras al final de los capítulos bueno disfruten =^ ^=

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

-argumento de los personajes-

LETRAS MAYÚSCULAS SE CONSIDERAN GRITOS

"Comillas" se consideran pensamientos

(Paréntesis) son intromisiones de mis amigas y yo ósea la autora

**/cambio de escena/**

**$$$en nuestro mundo$$$ ósea en nuestro mundo paralelo dentro de los collares**

Letras normales las acciones de los personajes

**Advertencias:**

Este fiction es alto en contenidos sin sentido, también puede tener efectos secundarios como: loquera, carcajadas a diestra y siniestra, quedarse sin entender del todo y tal ves hemorragias nasales. Esperamos que lo lean bajo su propio riesgo

Rata: ¿Qué es eso?

Lif-chan: una advertencia ¿te gusta? ^^

Rata: no¬¬*

Lif-chan: mala TT^TT

Jess: ya presenten el fiction ò.ò

Rata y lif-chan: ¡Si! ¬ ¬U

Era un día como cualquier otro para tres chicos que salían de el centro comercial,que se dirigían al departamento que compartían, el mayor de los tres correspondía al nombre Takahashi Misaki de cabello castaño, piel trigueña, estatura promedio y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, aun que por su cara se podía decir que tenia uno 16 en ves de haber cumplido ya los 19, el que le seguía de edad correspondía a Shindou Shuichi cabello rosado, piel bronceada, estatura promedio y unos ojos amatistas, tenia la edad de 18 pero por su forma de ser y vestir la mayoría lo consideraban un niño pequeño y el ultimo correspondía al nombre de Allen Walker cabello blanco, piel blanca, estatura promedio y sus ojos eran de un bello platino y uno de ellos era recorrido por una cicatriz parecida a un estigma, por su cabello parecía mayor pero tenia 16 años, caminaban plácidamente en un parque que atravesaban para poder llegar a su hogar, platicando de cosas triviales.

-chicos, miren allá-dijo misaki a sus amigos, apuntando a una esquina donde estaban dos hombres empujando a una anciana

-pero que?-exclamo Allen al ver como trataban a la anciana- ay que ayudarla-dijo caminando con determinación hacia los hombres acompañado por sus amigos

-dame tu dinero anciana-el hombre decía mientras trataba de quitarle el bolso a la anciana

-por favor déjenme en paz- la anciana trataba de zafarse del agarre del otro hombre que la sostenía de los hombres

-! Oigan déjenla en paz¡-exclamo Allen enojado por tratar así a una anciana

-¿he? Y quien se supone que eres-contesto el hombre mirando a Allen

-él dijo que la soltara-se le unió Shuichi poniéndose en pose de pelea

-¡ha! ¿Ustedes que se creen?-dijo enojado empujando a la anciana al piso, y misaki se le acerco para ver si se encontraba bien

-¿no le hicieron daño señora?-pregunto preocupado misaki a la anciana mientras la levantaba del piso, a la que ella respondió con un *si*, misaki se fijo en sus amigos quienes eran atacados por los hombre, pero ellos los dejaron inconscientes en el piso (N: y no era para menos si ellos dos sabían pelear) ya acabado de denunciar a los hombres se acercaron a la anciana junto con misaki para ver si se encontraba bien

-si gracias chicos por ayudar a una anciana como yo-dijo sinceramente la anciana

-no hay problema señora-contestaron al unisonó los chicos

-no, esto merece una recompensa-la anciana decía, mientras sacaba de una bolsa tres collares diferentes y le entregaba a cada uno de ellos- estos collares son para cumplirles los deseos de sus corazones, por favor consérvenlos-poniendo una dulce sonrisa a los que ellos no le pudieron negarse, después de despedirse de la anciana y agradecerle el obsequie los tres se fueron a su apartamento.

**/en el departamento/**

-ha que cansancio, ¿no? Chicos-dijo Shuichi tirándose en el sofá de la sala y Allen sentaba a la par de este para ver televisión

-si, tienes razón Shuichi-kun-le contesto misaki a su amigo, mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar la cena ya que le tocaba ese día, ya terminada de prepararla llamo a sus amigos-ya esta la cena-los dos se pararon con pereza de el sofá para cenar la exquisita comida que prepara misaki

-itadakimasu-(1) dijeron al unisonó, después de cenar se entretuvieron ablando hasta que Shuichi miro el collar que la anciana le regalo

- oigan ¿de verdad creen que esto nos conceda nuestros deseos?- levantando su collar que tenia un dije de guitarra

-pues ahora que lo dices-misaki saco su collar del pantalón, que tenia un osito de dije-la anciana dijo que recitáramos unas palabras o algo así-

-mmm-Allen mirando su collar con un deje de una nota musical-¿Por qué no lo intentamos chicos? De todas formas ¿que perdemos al intentarlo? –

- yo si le entro Allen-dijo sonriendo Shuichi- y ¿tu misaki?-

-pues… claro-sonriendo

Los tres amigos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala con los collares en las palmas de las manos derechas y recitaron al unisonó *collares mágicos formados con la luz de otra dimensión, concédenos el deseo de nuestro corazón* en ese mismo instante apareció una luz que en volvió el cuarto, cuando se calmo se pudieron ver dos chicas con trajes de la era medieval

-ha que agotamiento, al fin fuera de *casa* y bien-mirando a los chicos en el sillón con cara de 'WTF', -hola –saluda a los chicos que siguen en shock así que sigue- mi nombre es Jess y el de ella es rata (Jess y rata: ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NOS METISTE A NOSOTRAS? Natsumi: porque quise ^^, R: y ¿Dónde diablos estas en este momento?, N: no te apures ya salgo ^ ^) y somos… - en eso se cae algo del techo ya aplasta a las dos chicas

-itai… eso dolió-dijo una chica sobándose la cabeza con un traje cosplayer de un perro, en eso ve a los chicos con cara de susto, pero se fija en misaki que tiene el collar de dije de oso en su mano-hola mi nombre es Natsumi, así que tu eres mi 'nuevo amo'-apuntando a un desconcertado misaki-valla que lindo es mi amo-sonriendo

-¡¿AMO?-gritaron al unísono todos saliendo de el shock

-hay pero ¿Por qué siempre que digo eso siempre gritan?-tapándose los oídos

-eso es porque lo dices así por así-se oye una voz realmente molesta debajo de ella

-ha ¿rata donde estas y Jess también?, ¿Dónde se metieron?-dando un vistazo a todos lados

-pues aquí abajo-moviendo la mano

- ¿Qué hacen debajo de mi?-

-pues solo suavizamos tu caída, como buenas amigas sabes ¬¬ - sarcástica

-que lindas, ¿en serio?-

-por supuesto ¡QUE NO! Y SAL DE ENCIMA-aventándola por el aire hasta que se azoto en una pared y quedando inconsciente en el piso con pajaritos en su cabeza-en serio que no la aguanto-sobándose las sienes

-dis… disculpen –hablo por fin misaki preocupado por la chica que salió volando-ella estará bien ¿cierto?-

-ha claro no te preocupes , ella es como una plaga que no la puedes desacerté de ella aunque quieras -

-ei ¿ha quien le dices plaga?-caminando enojada

-ves lo que te digo-sentándose en el sofá

-ma ma, chicas cálmense ¿si?-

-si-al unísono

-oigan alguien me puede decir que esta pasando aquí por favor-exclamo ya enojado Allen por todo lo ocurrido en su casa con esas chicas desconocidas y raras de quien sabe donde salieron, -e esperen, ¿de donde salieron ustedes y eso de que misaki es su amo?-pregunto a las chicas

-ya ya les explicaremos así que cálmense ¿si?-dijo rata calmadamente

**Aclaraciones del fanfiction**:

Natsumi: por aquellos que no sabían que es, Itadakimasu (1): eso se dice antes de comer quiere decir "gracias por la comida"

**-EXTRA -**

Natsumi: ¿y que tal les gusto?

Jess: si, pero one-san me preguntaba como … bueno

Rata: ¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS NOS CAITES ENCIMA DE NOSOTRAS?

Natsumi: cálmate rata y lo que paso fue …

**&&& flas back &&& $$$$ en el portal de nuestra *casa* $$$$**

-bien ya nos invocaran-dijo rata abriendo una especie de portal giratorio morado-ya están listas Jess, Natsumi –mirando a Jess pero no a Natsumi- oye y Natsumi-

-no se donde esta one-san-mirando a todos lados- ¡ONE-SAN YA NOS INVOCARAN!

-YA VOY-corriendo tropesandose con unas orejas de perro asía el portal

-ya nos invocaron salten –dio la orden rata y salto rata y Jess al portal

-CHICAS ESPERE…..-tropezándose con una bolsa de ositos gominola y cayendo en el portal

**&&& fin del flas back &&& **

Rata: así que tu te caites por –acercándose malévolamente a Natsumi con las manos con ganas de estrangularla- tus estúpidos ositos gominola ¡YO SI TE MATO!-corriendo detrás de Natsumi, y esta corre como alama que lleva el diablo o mejor dicho Rata

Jess: bueno-cayéndole una gota estilo animo en la frente-dejen rewert

Natsumi: Y OSITOS GOMINOLAAAAAAAAAAA- esquivando un golpe por un mazo gigante-AUXILIOOOOO JESS

Rata: VEN PARA ACÁ- tratando de darle con el mazo

Jess:! no me metas¡,nos vemos aunque no estoy segura de mi one-san, pues si sobrevive a rata hare que se apure matte ne ^-^


End file.
